<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flour and failed dough by WriterWinged</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067866">flour and failed dough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWinged/pseuds/WriterWinged'>WriterWinged</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Kinder, Softer World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Webseries), Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Big Bang Bootcamp, Gen, Prompt Fill, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWinged/pseuds/WriterWinged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno isn't sure what happened to the kitchen, but he is not going to be the one to explain this mess to Phil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Kinder, Softer World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flour and failed dough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the big bang bootcamp Week 1, Prompt 1: Bread</p><p>fluff to balance out the angst that the discord seems unable to stop churning out lmao. these are all probably going to be super short (100-500 words) and detailing a DreamSMP not filled with constant war</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno isn’t a hundred percent certain <em> whose </em> brilliant idea this was, but, as he surveyed the wreckage of what had once been their clean, <em> spotless </em> kitchen, he knew who was to blame for the mess. His head slowly turned to look at the two culprits, only one of which looked like he was sorry at all.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur gave him a sheepish smile while Tommy scowled (pouted) at him, both covered in flour, eggs and half-dried dough. Techno slowly dragged one hand down his face, and with the tone of someone utterly done, asked, “What were you trying to make?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes flicked over to the destroyed kitchen and he chuckled sheepishly, “Uh, bread? It isn’t as easy as Niki makes it seem.” Techno stared at them for a long moment, taking in the way that Tommy’s wings were twitching because of the dough in his feathers and how Wilbur’s hair was more white then brown, before looking Wilbur dead in the eyes and speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>“You can explain what happened to Phil.” Wilbur’s smile froze as he looked at the mess of both the kitchen and his little brother and <em> knew </em> that he would never live this down once Phil had calmed down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>